


In the End

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Listen to the song and just understand the lyrics I guess, M/M, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Inspired by"Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw"by December Avenue ft. Moira dela TorreDid I cry when I realized what the lyrics for this song was? Yes. Because I could feel Mikoto's pain.Yes, yes, I will do that Dom/Sub MikoRei, just... Not now- it's on my plans to write some time in March. The sequel for "Dancin' with a Stranger" is currently a work in progress, so look forward to it some time in Early March, I guess.





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9ksTkO7OtE) by December Avenue ft. Moira dela Torre
> 
> Did I cry when I realized what the lyrics for this song was? Yes. Because I could feel Mikoto's pain.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, yes, I will do that Dom/Sub MikoRei, just... Not now- it's on my plans to write some time in March. The sequel for "Dancin' with a Stranger" is currently a work in progress, so look forward to it some time in Early March, I guess.

They met some time in college, just between that stage where they're both still angsty teenagers and adults entering the wide wild world in which they found themselves in.

Now, he wasn't planning to go through with college mainly because he was just bored of it all and he'd rather sleep and laze around than study in some frenzied place where people are either desperate enough to flirt with multiple people at once or they were in their own world where nearly nothing mattered. And he, well, he was somewhere in that grey area. He didn't really care about women, men, or anything in between, but he is human, therefore, he still has a certain amount of libido however his desire to sleep and just relax his life away greatly overpowered his sexual drive that it shocks his best friends as to what he does; does he masturbate? Does he not think about naked bodies under him or riding him? Does it not turn him on? These were somewhat frequent questions that would come out of his friends' mouths whenever they were drunk enough to not let their sanity filter their words yet not drunk enough to completely slur what they're saying.

He would deflect all those questions with a sluggish shrug and a grunt then they would all move on. But that all changed, like lightning striking  down a tree, where a quiet, serene moment was suddenly struck all too suddenly--without warning, just a loud  _boom_ that shook him through the core.

With his soft, glimmering hair and how his bangs sweep just above his amethyst gaze; his milky white skin and the way he walked with confidence. It was breath-taking.

Yet their first ever conversation was, "You do understand that sleeping while smoking is not only dangerous but also a fire hazard. Not only that but this is a non-smoking zone."

"Huh?" He breathes out, the smoking coming out through his parted lips, one eye cracked open to peer up at the person using too much word in a too hot day.

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, visibly rolling his eyes at him, "As expected, you weren't listening the slightest bit."

He sits up, taking the cigarette away from his lips, "Was listenin', just found you annoyin'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"'Sides, nobodies here. Am alone, so it's fine."

"It is not  _fine_ , do you know how to follow rules? The law?" A huff of exasperation escapes him and even though his eyes are stinging with sleep, the way he watched this blue haired man huff at him and cross his arms, he found it strangely gorgeous.

"Who're you anyway?"

"Munakata Reisi." The other replied swift yet curt.

"Huh." He looked away, planting his feet on the ground.

"Is it not appropriate for someone to give their name after asking someone else's." It obviously wasn't a statement but he couldn't help chuckle at the silliness and how petty it sounded.

"Suoh Mikoto."

"Ah." He hummed, turning away. "You're quite infamous here, being the one who committed arson in the one of the workshops."

He stayed quiet, thinking of what the other male said, trying to remember when that ever happened. He vaguely recalls the moment because all he can really remember is being pissed off at this dude, trapped him in then threw a molotov cocktail to burn him alive, the unfortunate side of how it ended was that the dude managed to survive but he did stay in the hospital for a pretty long time, and still is. He lets his lips curve into a grin at the distant memory of his begging before the other man turned back to him, his eyes cold and his voice clear.

"It was nice to meet you." And he left. He walked away with his back straight and confident, yet the way his hips moved as if he was showing his ass off; honestly, he still doesn't know it he does that on purpose or not but it looks damn good. And the way his pink lips moved as he talked, he couldn't help but wonder if it was as plump and resilient as it looked with the hot sun making his lips shine under the blinding light.

That was the moment he knew that his libido was alive and kicking. Oh, boy was it kicking hard.

He wouldn't call it stalking but having enough free time because of the very few subjects he takes makes for an excellent way for him to find out who Munakata Reisi is. He found out, that the purple eyed beauty is a year below him, studying Japanese Literature. Apparently, he's published a few short story anthologies since his middle school career hence making him, albeit, known in the literary world.

"Why do you want to know so much info 'bout him anyway?" Kusanagi queried with a raised brow, his right hand clutching on to his phone while the other had a cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

He looked at the older man in the eye, then chuckled to himself as he held on to the glass of turkey he has.

Izumo didn't say anything after that, just telling him a short "Good luck" once he was done telling him everything he gathered.

So now, here he is, sitting on a bench on campus waiting for Reisi to finish with his lessons and shit.

The cold air nipping at the tip of his nose. It's been about 4 four months since that hot summer day where Reisi seemed to have come out of nowhere. And within those short 4 months, they've developed this sort of-antagonist-friendship, everything's well meant and just teases and jokes. They're childish, he knows however it's fun. It's fun how tired and exasperated Munakata always seems to be when dealing with him yet he still spends time with him; he complains about a shit ton of the most trivial things but he can't complain back because the Reisi talks with so much attention and passion like it's the only thing he wants to do; they see each other nearly every single day yet it doesn't get old--it almost feels like they're been friends since they were kids, just like how he is with Izumo and Tatara. Despite all that though, he feels something else; there's something lying underneath it all and he doesn't want to acknowledge it as much as possible yet he kind of does.

He acknowledges the loud thumping of his heart in his chest whenever they sit or stand too close to each other, the way his words seem to get stuck at his throat when Reisi just does something absolutely stunning which is everything, the way he wants to hold his hand as he walks him home late at night, the way he wants to hold him as close as possible.

"Suoh." Amber hues snap open, looking up at the dark sky dotted with white flakes falling to his face.

He rubs his eyes, watery from tiredness, "Hm?"

"Apologies if I made you wait-"

"Don't mind. Wasn't waitin' for a long time."

"Right." Munakata looks back at the direction he came from before looking back down at him, his gaze clearly judging just how wild his hair is. Well, he does try to style it but, after drying it was a towel, he just loses the motivation to style it and lets it stay sticking up as it is. Purple coloured gaze move from his hair to his face, a pause between them.

He stands up and starts walking away, Munakata following in the beat of his steps.

Loud banging echoes in his ears, he's gotten used to it by now so he mostly mutes it out but the ache stays like an open wound that won't close. Because as they reach Reisi's apartment complex, a figure standing near the entrance, Reisi lights up like the brightest star and it makes his heart ache over and over again.

He rubs his eyes again as Munakata walks faster, closing his eyes tight for a quick moment then opens them again, only to see the scene that always breaks his heart. He scoffs and chuckles at his own stubbornness, biting down a little too hard on his inner cheek as he turns and shrugs as a gesture of his farewell for the night. Again, he wished he never met Munakata Reisi, however, again, he thanks fate for having brought Munakata Reisi into his life despite the pain and ache.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
